


Pink

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Series: nb!Galar Protag [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I will continue to tag vic as an original trainer so no one can say im mistagging, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: Vic and Marnie have a plan.
Series: nb!Galar Protag [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694815
Kudos: 3





	Pink

“At midnight, it _all_ comes to an end,” The man said. “You know that, don’t you?”

“I am aware that the store closes, yes,” Vic said. Then they turned to the aisles. “Marnie, do you have your dye yet? The clerk’s trying to intimidate me.”

“Is it working?” Marnie called back.

“It’s more awkward than anything.”

“Then you’re fine. I have to figure out where they moved the brand to.”

Vic leaned against the counter and sighed, tapping their foot impatiently as Marnie continued to shuffle around the dye aisle.

Eventually, she found what she was looking for (largely indistinguishable from all the other dyes, in Vic’s opinion, but Marnie lived with Piers and was the expert in this situation) and came up to the counter.

There was no more incident until after the purchase was completed, which was when Hop burst into the store, out of breath as he always was.

“I knew it!” He declared triumphantly. “You two are together!”

Marnie and Vic looked at each other.

“Right _now_ ,” Marnie allowed. “We’ve only got one more thing to do before Vic goes home.”

“No, I mean--” Hop gestured vaguely. “Like-- Dating.”

Marnie and Vic looked at each other again.

“Huh?” Vic said.

“Vic, why didn’t you tell me?” Marnie said, voice brimming with mock offense. “I would have made you pay for this.”

Vic blinked in confusion, looking between Hop and Marnie.

“I mean--” Hop said. “You keep going out. Those are dates, right?”

“No,” Marnie said. “It’s just more efficient to go to the Galarian Transgender Youths meetups together. And, tonight, we had an idea on the way home.”

“Oh.” Hop rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. “What idea?”

“We’re pranking Bede,” Marnie said.

Vic nodded, back in familiar territory. “Pinking him,” They clarified.

Hop looked at the bag in Marnie’s hands with a sudden excitement. “Opal’s gonna be happy,” He said, in a voice that made it very clear that he knew Bede probably wouldn’t be.

“Which is why we chose the color,” Marnie said. “And it’s temporary, so... No harm, no fowl.”

“I definitely want in on this,” Hop decided. “Let’s go.”

The three exited the store together, laughing.

“Meet you there?” Vic said to Hop.

Hop nodded. “Although, I gotta say. Marnie, I didn’t take you for a prankster.”

“That’s because we mostly only hang out together with Bede around,” Marnie said. “He’s a louder character than I am.”

“The mischief was inside all of us all along,” Vic agreed.

“Got me there,” Hop said.

**Author's Note:**

> Bede gets his own ride to the GTY meetings. He doesn't trust Marnie not to prank him on the way there


End file.
